Les OS de LEO et LIO
by lilou.centon
Summary: Il existe des personnes qu'on aime plus que tout au monde même si elles ne sont pas de notre sang, des personnes avec lesquelles l'alchimie est si forte que les mots et les explications ne sont plus nécessaires pour se comprendre. Avec ce genre de personne, tout est possible, la mienne est devenue ma petite soeur d'adoption, et c'est avec elle que j'ai écris les OS qui vont suivre.


un centon en sms et par sms avec ma soeur

Séparées par des centaines de kilomètres et une connexion Internet inexistante pour l'une, les deux soeurs ne renoncent pas pour autant à écrire et c'est non sans plaisir qu'elles s'associent une fois encore pour un OS nocturne ( minuit ici)!

Les planning à la wwe n'étaient pas toujours des plus faciles, John, et Randy étaient bien placés pour le savoir, être les deux figures principales des show n'avait pas que des avantages, ils étaient souvent amenés à devoir se déplacer le même jour dans des endroits différents et ils devaient alors se séparer pour remplir leurs obligations.  
>ce n'était pas sans mal à chaque fois sauf que cette fois-ci, leur séparation durait déjà depuis 10 jours et les dux hommes ne le supportaient plus, John saisit son téléphone, il était tard mais il savait que Randy serait réveillé!<br>John - Je divorce si tu ne réponds pas, car je sais que tu es réveillé.  
>Randy - Pas mal comme menace, je propose le suicide !<br>John - Des problèmes ?  
>Randy - Un seul.<br>John - Qui, où,quand, comment, pourquoi ?!  
>Randy - Tu me manque ! Je vais crever ! J'en peux plus je vais tous les tuer !<br>John - Trop choux :3 !Moi je me suis mis à l'écart.  
>Randy - Nostalgique ?<br>John - Mélancolique, mon bébé me manque depuis une éternité.  
>Randy - :'( 'vais pleurer.<br>John: pleure pas bébé, je suis là.  
>Randy mais tu n'es pas dans mes bras.<br>John: imagine que si! Je suis avec toi dans tes bras, je me niche sur ton torse magnifique et j'y dépose quelques baisers tandis que toi tu me serres bien fort!  
>randy: Mmmmm bébé si seulement.<br>John: essaye, tu imagines?  
>Randy: Mon ange, j'imagine des tas de choses avec toi et la plupart ne sont pas avouables.<br>John: Hum? Des idées? Intéressant ça... Tu m'en fais part?  
>Randy...<br>John: s'il te plait, yeux de chiots  
>Randy: Je ne peux pas voir tes yeux d'ici!<br>John: non, mais je suis sûr que tu les imagines très bien, alors?  
>Randy - Mais c'est personnel.<br>John - Tout ce qui t'es personnel m'est personnel.  
>Randy - Depuis quand ?<br>John - 16 juin 2000 !  
>Randy - Notre union?<br>John - Bravo ! Allez dit moiii !  
>Randy - Ça ne serait plus des texto mais du sexto !<br>John - Je suis dans ma chambre et toi dans la tienne, te connaissant ta porte est fermée. Et la mienne aussi, alors on est tranquille non ?  
>Randy - Mmh .. C'est pas une raison pour te dévoiler mes pensées ...<br>John: tes pensées ? Elles n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi depuis longtemps!  
>Randy: Ah bon? Tu es sûr de toi? John: à 100%! Teste moi!<br>Randy: Ok! A quoi je pense là?

John : Au fait que tu es sûr que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ta petite tête!  
>Randy ...<br>John: Alors? J'ai tapé juste?  
>Randy ...<br>John: Allez, avoue!  
>Randy: Oui!<br>John: Alors maintenant si tu me disais tes pensées? Je peux aussi les deviner, mais je préfère que tu me les dises  
>Randy: Pervers!<br>John: Autant que toi! C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé non?  
>Randy: entre autre...<br>John: Alors?  
>Randy: Je pensais à toi...<br>John: Heureusement, sinon j'aurais été vexé!  
>Randy: Ou jaloux?<br>John: Aussi!  
>Randy Trop mignooooooon!<br>John: Je ne suis pas mignon!  
>Randy: Si tu l'es, tu l'es même encore plus quand tu rougies ou que tu te fâches!<br>John: Grrrrr !  
>Randy: C'est ce que je disais, mignon!<br>John - Je suis tout sauf mignon !  
>Randy - Là d'ailleurs je devine la jolie couleur rose qui se fait sur tes joues, ce qui te rend à la fois mignon et craquant.<br>John - Arrête !  
>Randy - Que tu es choux bébé.<br>John - Quand je te revois je te promet de te faire regretter tout ça!  
>Randy - Tiens, encore quelque chose qui me donne encore plus envie de te voir xP<br>John - Je te retourne le compliment : pervers!  
>Randy: ça n'est pas un secret non plus ça! Alors comment comptes-tu te venger quand on se verra?<br>John: Si je te le dis, ça n'aura plus aucun intérêt!  
>Randy: Hummmm! Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là Johnny boy? Très bien, je ne te dirais pas non plus ce que j'ai en tête alors!<br>John: Peuh! Tu ne tiendras pas!  
>Randy: Joueur ce soir? A tes risques et périls! Tu sais que je ne perds jamais!<br>John: Tout arrive à qui sait attendre!  
>Randy: Alors crois-moi, tu vas attendre, très très longtemps!<br>John: Même pas peur!  
>Randy: Tu devrais!<br>John ...  
>Quelques minutes passèrent sans réponses et John renvoya un message: Bébé? Tu me dis?<br>Randy: Toi d'abord!  
>John: Non, sinon ça sera pas drôle.<br>Randy : Très bien...  
>John: Allez mon amour!<br>Randy ...  
>John: d'accord! je vais te dire!<br>Randy sourit largement, il gagnait toujours!  
>Randy: Alors?<br>John - pourquoi tant de Haine ?  
>Randy - craque et tu verras tous les supplices de mes pensées.<br>John - Jamais.  
>Randy - Bon et bien ... Tu as fait quoi de ta journée ?<br>John - C'est pas le sujet !  
>Randy - je ne viendrais pas au sujet du moment avant toi !<br>John - Maiiiiiis !  
>Randy - Et oui mon coeur. C'est ça quand on joue avec moi.<br>John - Tu fais le fier parce que je suis à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de toi . Mais sinon tu ferais moins le malin !  
>Randy: Mmmm des menaces?<br>John: Peut-être...  
>Randy: Intéressant! Alors?<br>John: fais gaffe à ton petit cul!  
>Randy: encore plus intéressant! Tu feras quoi à mon petit cul?<br>John: Crois-moi, tu voudras pas le savoir!  
>Randy: oh que si!<br>John: donnant donnant ?  
>Randy : Tu commences!<br>John: soupire... d'accord! Je t'enlèverais tes vêtements très très lentement, te mettant au supplice, tu t'agiterais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de me dépêcher...Je continuerais à être lent, à te faire languir, jusqu'à temps que tu soit totalement nu. Ensuite je délaisserais ta bouche pour descendre vers la partie la plus intime de ton corps. Pour te faire des supplices inimaginables.  
>Randy : ... ... ... Bien joué #.# !<br>John : Tentant hein ?  
>Randy : Mmmmmh, trrse !<br>John : Monsieur va faire des folies ! Trrse ?  
>Randy : Ecride avec une main et en pjus la gaucje c'est pas facile !<br>John: Mmmm, je pourrais t'aider si tu n'étais pas si loin... Mes mains sont douces...  
>Randy: Tes lèvres aussi.<br>John: Je t'en ferais oublier ton nom!  
>Randy: Aahhhh!<br>John : /& comblé?  
>Randy: Trèèèès!<br>John: Et maintenant dis-moi tes pensées, bébééééé!  
>Randy: D'accord, je rêvais de toi avant que tu n'envoies ton message...<br>John: Toi? Je suis sûr que tu ne dormais pas!  
>Randy: C'est vrai! Mais qui a dit qu'il fallait dormir pour rêver?<br>John: Certes, donc tu rêvais de moi et?  
>Randy : Et tu te faisais renverser par un camion poubelle!<br>John: Bébééééééé!  
>Randy: Pardon! Non, c'était plutôt un char d'assaut!<br>John: boude!  
>Randy: Tu veux pas connaître la suite?<br>John : Je prends le risque -'  
>Randy : Apeuré j'ai couru à tes côtés. Tes blessures n'étaient que superficielles par miracle. Mais tu as été emmené aux urgences. Et le moment où les visites ce sont arrêtées, j'ai revêtu la combinaison d'un infirmier. Et je suis revenu dans ta chambre. Tu étais surpris mais heureux. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi ils te gardaient car tu te sentais très bien, alors tu m'as mis sur toi ...<br>John : Intéressant ! Et ? ..  
>Randy: Et, tes mains se sont mises à glisser le long de mon dos, comme tu le fais à chaque fois, j'ai soupiré de plaisir mais ensuite, j'ai joué à l'infirmier avec mon grand blessé...<br>John: Mmmmm! Ensuite?  
>Randy: J'ai commencé à laver chaque centimètre de ton magnifique corps, ton torse, tes abdos, je descendais lentement, je te lavais soigneusement... avec ma langue!<br>John: mpiolkolj  
>Randy: Un problème?<br>John: Main droite!  
>Randy : Tu ... Avec la main gauche ?<br>John : Je skidy gayvheu, contonye !  
>Randy: Je tiendrais tes poignets contre le lit et glisserais ma langue plus bas pour t'aider, ton coeur s'affolerait, les moniteurs aussi et je me dépêcherais avant que les vrais infirmiers n'arrivent!<br>John: Raaaaah! Me plante pas là!  
>Randy: Pourquoi tu te vengerais?<br>John: T'as pas idée!  
>Randy: Alors tandis que mes mains prendraient le relais, ma bouche emprisonnerait la tienne pour étouffer tes cris...<br>John: Trop tard pour les voisins!  
>Randy: ^^ Bonne nuit mon ange!<br>John: Bonne nuit, on s'appelle demain?  
>Randy: Pour une autre séance?<br>John: L'idée est assez tentante!  
>Randy: Promis, jt'appelerais pour te réveiller alors...<br>John: Alors je vais me dépêcher de m'endormir!  
>Randy: Insatiable!<br>John: Et fier en plus!

28 juin 2013 posté 00h36


End file.
